darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Darthipedia:Requests for user rights/RFA/archive/StarNinja99
(+14/-1/0) Support #StarNinja99 is a long time contributor who over the time has promoted several articles to Eviltudish status. A well known dude around both the wiki and IRC who knows the site inside and out. After a hiatus of several months he came back with a vengeance by reanimating Arkhampedia which has now become a partner wiki. His contributions at Arkhampedia where he currently serves as a Bureaucrat say more than enough. He promoted a helluva lot of articles to either featured or good status and he updates the site like clockwork. In short: Uncle Wicket wants you for Darthipedia! And so do I. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:57, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #Per Madclaw, he has been contributing to the wiki for a long time and he already has experience as an admin on another wiki. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 19:05, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #--Darth tom (talk) #We need female admins. Desperately. That's why I support Nina. — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 19:09, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #Per El Geeko. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 19:28, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #Darth Oblivion 19:52, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #NINJA. Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 19:56, 22 June 2009 (UTC) #Per Madclaw and Geeky. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 01:50, 23 June 2009 (UTC) # [[User:Hunterj|'General Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's bridge']]| 15:56, 23 June 2009 (UTC) #Solid contributor who cares. Go Ninjur!--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]]([[User talk:Goodwood|''Alliance Intelligence]]) 17:44, 23 June 2009 (UTC) #Space Ninja for President! Loo loo loo loo loo loo! -MecenarylordEnter if you dare 12:49, 27 June 2009 (UTC) #He's reppin' Shickshinny! IFYLOFD [[User talk:Ifindyourlackoffaithdisturbing|''I KILL YOU!]] 19:18, 27 June 2009 (UTC) #Usually see him on IRC, yes. иιƒкч? 03:42, 28 June 2009 (UTC) #[[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] [[User talk:Greyman|'Talk']] 00:07, 1 July 2009 (UTC) #Sure. Seems to take editing seriously. Enochf 00:55, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Oppose #Minor-Inconvenience Man, AWAY! NaruHina Talk 19:07, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Neutral In a decision that completely was /not/ ripped off anyone else, despite what I may say, or what I may tell you, all you fine people who voted for me will receive a real life image of me! Beware, this is not a real life image of me 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''Talk]] 02:47, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Optional candidate Q&A When Madclaw first told me that he wanted me to be an admin, I was taken aback. Lets face it, people, my edits are smaller than a Hermaphrodite's tit size. But, he pointed out all the good I did for here and my "amazing" feats at the ark, and insisted that I'd earned my rights 100 %. I only hope that my future here will serve the legacy of what you all think of me. But, bah, I'm getting to boring and sentimental, and Geeky hates it when I cry, so, here's my answers to the Questionnaire. But, before I do that, there is one thing I must say. Ah shit, there goes the neighborhood! 1. Why do you want to become an administrator? Ask not what darthipedia can do for you, but what you can do for darthipedia. *Lately, I've been regularly paroling the Recent changes, and I keep an eye on new users, but thus far, I haven't been able to do much reverting because of my status. Also, other administrator beleive I can do it, and it fills me with great pride to have their vote of confidence. 2. In your opinion, what is the role of an administrator? *To mediate user disputes and to block people who would hurt the site as a whole. 3. In your view, do administrators hold a technical or political position? *Technical. I see politics as being too messy. 4. How do you feel admins should use their power/stand in comparison with other users? *They should be polite too all but firm enough to keep people in line. Kinda like a father figure, but a father figure that can hug you *and* smack your ass with the belt. 5. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or do you feel other users have caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? *I beleive quite while back I had a problem with Oompa Loompa over him trying to provoke an edit conflict, but I've grown since then. Since i became an admin on arkhampedia, albeit a small wiki, I've learned to be much more polite when dealing with such things. 6. Of your articles or contributions to Darthipedia, are there any with which you are particularly pleased, and why? *Beauty is in the eye of the beholder 7. What sysop chores do you anticipate helping with? *Reverts on edits, killing red links, helping welcome new users and the like. 8. How important is it for you to be involved in things such as AoE, FS, and other community-centered items that involve discussion and voting? *Its essential. 9. Do you think admins performing actions (i.e. deletions, blocks, etc.) for reasons not covered on policy should be sanctioned/punished? If so, how? *In most cases, if the admin does it, its okay. There are a few exceptions, but not many. 10. What is your policy, if any, of welcoming new users? Should you welcome a new user, do you look at his/her contributions beforehand? What about anonymous IPs? *I look at what the user is doing on this wiki, not others. Then I decide how to respond. I'm a pretty open arms kinda guy. 11. How would you react if someone undeleted an article you'd mistakenly speedied? Under what circumstances would you consider it appropriate to undelete an article mistakenly speedied by another administrator, if any, and how would you approach this task? *If an admin undeleted an article, there is a good reason. We'll sit down and talk about it. 12. How would you react if your user page was vandalized? Under what circumstances would you block the offender? Is there anything else that you would do in this situation? *My userpage? Hell, he's done. Same goes for anyone Else's userpage. Its the virtual version of your room. Its general vandalism, and that is a good enough reason. 13. Under what circumstances would you consider blocking an established user? *Under the circumstances that they are trolling like a madman on crack. I tend to be lighter on people who have been around longer. 14. If you could change any one thing about Darthipedia, what would it be? The only thing that bother me on Darthipedia is the Ahsoka Porn google search. Even with that, its more a deeply disturbing thing than something that needs to be shanged. But really, Ahsoka porn? 15. Do you feel the current blocking policy is too restrictive, not restrictive enough, or OK as it is? *I'm fine with it. 16. Have you ever considered becoming a regular visitor to the Darthipedia IRC chat? *Huh? IRC? Whats that? :P 17. How do you feel about people who already have some influence on other Star Wars communities (Wookieepedia, SWFanon) trying to change policies here? *Depends. Are they already respectable users here? Then I'd be inclined to listen. Are they just passing through? All opinions should be noted, but I'm not a very big fan of people who want changes on a wiki they don't care about. 18. Who is the most awesome Sith of all time? (Note: The only correct answer is Steve Perry.) *After much thought, I had no choice but to go with Steve Perry. 19. What's more important to you: consensus or policy? *Why not both evenly? 20. Have you had any previous leadership experience (in your community, on the web, etc.)? *I'm an administrator over at Arkhampedia, the Comic humor wiki. I'm fairly active and have some decent articles under my belt. Other than that, I'm just an honest horse shit cleaner. Comments Nomination accepted in IRC. Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 18:57, 22 June 2009 (UTC)